Just like a Tattoo
by CRYISME
Summary: Song fic about ExB. During New Moon. My first fanfiction please R


_This fan fiction is suppose to be form Bella & Edward P.O.V. during New Moon ( I know I hate thinking about them apart to) when Bella is about to go save Edward. I have been wanting to write a fan fiction for a while and I figured this was the easiest way to start. Sorry in advance because I did take some lyrics out because they didn't go with the story. Please R&R._

_**Jordin Sparks owns the song. I only wish I owned Bella and Edward, but alas Stephenie Meyer does.**_

__

* * *

__

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

**(EPOV)**

I miss her so much. Why was I ever stupid enough to let myself do this? I need to go back and check on her. She probably moved on. She probably found someone else. That's what I wanted her to do. Isn't it? I would do anything just to hold her one more time. If I find her happy I will just wait till she is sleeping and sneak to hold her, but that is it Edward. You can't disturb her life anymore.

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_The truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger I got to let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

**(BPOV)**

Jacob has been so good to me, but I still crave for him though. How could he just me? I have to remind myself he doesn't love me any more. I am so empty. Bella you just need to try and move on. Even as I think it I know I will never be whole again. Can I live like this? Can I give myself to Jacob broken?

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

**(BPOV)**

I'm sure on the outside I look more normal than I ever have. I'm starting to live again, but I will always have this hole in my chest. The hole will always remind me of him. I have to accept that this will just always be apart of me. Jacob has become so important to me. Can I forget the hole?

_Sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could stop_

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

**(EPOV)**

Enough is enough. I have to go back. I can't just leave the love of my existence and not hurt. I know I'm walking a dangerous line. I don't know what I'm going to do if I go back and see her with someone else. It's so easy to just say I will walk away. Can I really? No I will fight to get her back.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

**(BPOV)**

I hope Jacob can forgive me. When Alice told me Edward was in trouble what could I do? As I sit on the plane with Alice, I realize I need to start letting my other life go. I need to come to terms that I may not come back. Goodbye Charlie. Goodbye Renee. Goodbye Jacob Black. How will he react knowing I died to save Edward? Jacob I wish you to move on and find someone. Find someone who isn't broken. I will never forget you my sun.

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me in you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do, oh_

**(EPOV)**

Bella. My sweet innocent angel. How could you take your life because of me? I can't live in this world with out you. I just hope that I will see you again.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken (yeah)_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)_

_I loved you once needed protection (no, no)_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

**(BPOV)**

I am running. Running like I never ran before. The love of my existence is some where here I can't let him do this. I can't live in a world with out him. Edward please wait for me.

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

**(EPOV)**

She won't sleep. I know it's because she is scared I will leave. Bella I swear I will never leave you again.


End file.
